Misfits Mob
The Misfits '''was fromed by a group of wild meerkats that was followed in mid 2011. Little is known about this groups since the meerkats are so wild but habituation has been progressing well. Dominant Pair The dominant female and the dominant male were unknown for the first few months. Gyro was discovered to be the dominant male. A few moths later Rala was declared the dominant female. Both were lost in 2013 and Finara and Navy held dominance. Current Members The Misfits have 18 members as of June 2013. Finara (VMFF016) '''Dominant Female Navy (VMFM012) Dominant Male Lumex (VMFM013) Jaxon (VMFM015) Angla (VMFF017) Summer (VMFF018) Samie (VMFM019) Ozra (VMFF020) Emila (VMFF021) Azlo (VMFM022) Bola (VMFM023) Nohero (VMFM024) Verna (VMFF025) Scatha (VMFF027) VMFP028 VMFP029 VMFP030 VMFP031 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Misfits. Gyro (VMFM001) Rala (VMFF002) Bolivia (VMFF003) Marvlea (VMFM004) Deano (VMFM005) Browser (VMFM006) Terra (VMFF007) Monikcy (VMFF008) Xamie (VMFF009) Maze (VMFM010) Layne (VMFF011) Navy (VMFM012) Lumex (VMFM013) Kendoll (VMFF014) Jaxon (VMFM015) Finara (VMFF016) Angla (VMFF017) Summer (VMFF018) Samie (VMFM019) Ozra (VMFF020) Emila (VMFF021) Azlo (VMFM022) Bola (VMFM023) Nohero (VMFM024) Verna (VMFF025) Sculli (VMFF026) Scatha (VMFF027) VMFP028 VMFP029 VMFP030 VMFP031 Rivals The Misfits' main rivals are the are the Godzilla, Yardies and Cave Men. History May 2011: '''17 meerkats were followed. Dominant Pair unknown '''June 2011: '''One encounter with Godzilla and Zulus. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with Pandora. '''August 2011: '''Gyro was discovered to be the dominant male. One of the females gave birth to Summer and Samie. '''September 2011: '''One encounter with Zulus. '''October 2011: One encounter with Godzilla. November 2011: One female was pregnant. Two males went roving. Two encounters with Godzilla. December 2011: '''One female gave birth but lost the litter. One male went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''One female aborted. Two males went roving. '''February 2012: '''Two males went roving. '''March 2012: '''Rala was discovered to be the dominant female. Rala was pregnant. Bolivia, Terra, Monikcy and Xamie were evicted. Two encounters with Godzilla. '''April 2012: '''Rala gave birth to Ozra, Emila, Alzo and Bola. One encounter with Godzilla. '''May 2012: '''Marvlea, Deano, Browser and Maze went roving. Two encounters with Godzilla. '''June 2012: Bolivia aborted. Kendoll was predated. July 2012: One encounter with Zulus. August 2012: '''Marvlea, Deano, Browser, Maze and Navy went roving. '''September 2012: '''Rala was pregnant. Bolivia, Terra, Xamie, Monikcy and Layne were evicted and left the group. Two encounters with Godzilla. '''October 2012: '''Rala gave birth to Nohero, Verna and Sullie and Scatha. '''November 2012: Marvlea, Deano, Browser, Maze, Navy and Lumex went roving. December 212: Finara aborted. Jaxon was pregnant. Marvlea, Deano, Browser, Maze, Navy and Lumex went roving. Janaury 2013: '''Sullie was predated. Jaxon aborted. Marvlea, Deano, Browser and Maze went roving. '''February 2013: '''Rala was pregnant. Finara, Angla and Summers were evicted. '''March 2013: Rala gave birth to VMFM028, VMFM029 and VMFF030 and VMFF031. '''April 2013: '''Gyro died. Marvlea became the new dominant male. Navy, Lumex, Jaxon and Samie went roving. '''May 2013: '''Marvlea, Navy, Lumex, Jaxon, Samie, Alzo and Bola went roving. Three encounters with Yardies. '''June 2013: '''Rala died. Finara became the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs